


Реакция замещения

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), TylerAsDurden



Category: BioShock Infinite, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: В ходе неудачного эксперимента по созданию портала, Генри Бранвелл погибает. Но, по мнению Роберта, это ещё не самое ужасное.





	Реакция замещения

*

— Ох, Генри, — Шарлотта произносит это едва слышно, уж точно не для его ушей, и Роберт просто продолжает размеренно пережёвывать стейк, совершенно не ощущая вкуса.

«Охгенри» — это не он. Его зовут иначе, и он никогда не приносил брачных клятв. Тем более диких, сопровождаемых добровольным выжиганием на собственной коже. И уж конечно — не с этой женщиной. Роберт непременно расскажет ей обо всём завтра. Сейчас: они обедают в просторной столовой Лондонского Института, в слегка растрёпанный пучок на голове Шарлотты воткнут карандаш, пока она прямо за едой сверяет что-то в кипе документов. Солнечный свет падает из окна, причудливо преломляясь и окрашивая её каштановые волосы золотым.

«Роберт, опомнись».

Роза бы осудила его, хотя Роза его никогда не осуждала, но... Шарлотта Бранвелл немного напоминает лучшую его часть, и, возможно, именно поэтому он молчит. Быть может, получится найти решение. Он работает над проблемой несчастные две недели. Шарлотта ищет карандаш по столу, поднимает руку, чтобы поправить упавшую на лоб прядь. Он почти подсказывает ей, когда та, слегка поджав губы, всё-таки обнаруживает свою импровизированную заколку.

— Ты, — она указывает на Роберта деревяшкой, — дурно на меня влияешь.

Роберт улыбается. Роберт кивает. Роберт никак не может её подвести.

*

— С тобой происходит что-то, — Шарлотта заглядывает ему в глаза, укладываясь в постель. В их общую постель, что естественно, ведь они женаты. Роберт мог бы остаться на ночь в лаборатории, но там снова не работает освещение, которое он наладил, и к тому же постоянные сквозняки.

С Робертом Лютесом действительно что-то происходит. С Генри Бранвеллом всё уже случилось. Роберт представляет, как Шарлотта может продолжить: «Ты не тот мужчина, за которого я когда-то вышла», и будет бесконечно права. Не сводя с Роберта взгляда, она натягивает на себя одеяло.

— Доброй ночи, — роняет он невпопад.

— Что бы это ни было, — голос Шарлотты сонный, мягкий, состоящий из уютных домашних вечеров — Роберт сходит с ума сильнее с каждой проведённой в Лондоне минутой — и она заканчивает, подавив зевок, — ты должен знать, что мне нравится.

*

А Роза его ищет. Роза ищет его, он слышит её плач по ночам.

Здесь, воруя жизнь, которая могла бы у него быть и которой не могло у него быть никогда. В сумасшедшей вселенной, где нет летающих городов, но есть вне всякой логики сыплющие искрами с рук маги, есть рисунки на коже, которые увеличивают способности человека без тоников, есть люди, горящие, ступив на святую землю. В этой вселенной по вечерам Роберт гасит свет, укладывается в постель, глядя в черноту потолка.

И знает, скоро Роза его найдёт.

*

— Поосторожнее, дорогуша! 

Роберт прижимает к груди обожженную руку, но её бесцеремонно берут в захват. Запястья касается синее свечение, по ощущениям похоже на магнитное поле и лёд. И ожог исчезает. Роберту любопытно до боли в скулах.

Магнус Бейн почти настолько же раздражающий, как Иеремия Финк, и, стоит признать, почти такой же полезный.

Он заявляется в Институт, хотя Роберт уверен, исходя из правил, которые успел прочесть в библиотеке, что ему нельзя этого делать, и направляется прямиком в лабораторию Генри. Он спрашивает о проекте, о том, не экспериментировал ли он — Генри — без него, и Роберт рад, что готов к такому вопросу.

— Нет, — отвечает он сухо и немного печально. Он лжёт и в то же время не лжёт. Ведь Генри экспериментировал и оставил Шарлотту вдовой. Ведь Роберт не сделал ничего в подобного рода. — Мы можем продолжить?

И он правда надеется, что их сотрудничество в попытке разорвать реальность, создать портал, как они это называют, будет успешным. Роберт сделает всё возможное. Роберт будет намного, намного прилежнее Генри.

*

— Генри, нам нужно поговорить.

Шарлотта вымотана встречей с представителями Конклава, и Роберт вымотан тоже, хотя вся работа досталась ей, а он едва ли понимал хоть слово. Впрочем, похоже, никто даже внимания не обратил, так что Роберт делает вывод, что невольно идеально выполнил роль этого самого Герни.

— Да, дорогая? — на чистой усталости вырывается из его рта, и Шарлотта застенчиво улыбается.

Её сложная причёска в идеальном порядке, а жёлтое-жёлтое-жёлтое платье делает весь её вид воздушным, напоминая о цветке. Что, впрочем, призвано лишь немного смягчить впечатление от стержня из прочной стали у неё внутри. 

Она присаживается в кресло, и Роберт встает у её плеча, ближе к камину, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Генри, — Шарлотта не любит долгих преамбул и излишняя деликатность, и Роберт застывает, задерживает дыхание, пока та не говорит наконец: — мне кажется, у нас будет ребёнок.

Это дикий, совершенно ему несвойственный, но всё же инстинкт: Роберт порывисто наклоняется, целует её, попадая в щеку, потом мягко прижимается к тёплым губам губами. 

Роберту никогда в жизни не нужна была ненависть, хватало презрения и ещё пары-тройки негативных эмоций, но сейчас. Он ненавидит мёртвого Генри чертовски сильно.

*

— Получается?

Мышцы на руках Бейна напрягаются в напряжении, глаза лихорадочно горят предвкушением и восторгом — он ведь, Роберт успел убедиться, тоже учёный. 

Роберт кивает сорвано, забывая, что Бейну нельзя нарушать концентрацию, а потом возбуждённо шепчет:

— Получается, — «мне знаком этот треск» — вот что он не произносит вслух.

Если не помешать, если ничего не нарушить, сейчас они откроют портал. 

В лаборатории много хлама и пыльных вещей, но даже здесь Роберт видит несколько штрихов, добавленных аккуратной рукой Шарлотты: изящный чайник и чашки, его запасной костюм, один из её карандашей. Платок, с не особенно аккуратно вышитыми золотом инициалами. Если поднести его к лицу, можно почувствовать цветочный запах.

— Генри!

Роберт поднимает на Бейна, он знает, последний взгляд. Ещё одним, тоже последним, окидывает это странное место. На лестнице слышатся мягкие торопливые шаги, и у Роберта больше нет времени, Роберт решается.

*

— Где ты был?

Голос у Розалинды всегда немного хриплый и будто пропитан скепсисом от рождения. Она держит в руке серебристую фляжку, она упирается ладонью в бок, она так сильно рада его видеть. Он тоже, конечно же, он рад тоже.

Между ними не так уж много вопросов, ответы на которые должны быть озвучены вслух, но «немного» означает, что набирается как минимум пара-тройка. Роза ждёт. «Где ты был?» И всё, что Роберт может ответить прямо сейчас, — нелепая, горчащая на языке правда:

— Я был влюблён.


End file.
